


One Last Week At The Lake (And Some Fun With Water)

by thorkified



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: And It's Sick Of Them Not Fucking Around, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Bottom Thor (Marvel), Fear To Pleasure, First Kiss, First Time, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Pre-Thor (2011), Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex With Water (Kind of?), Sibling Incest, Skinny Dipping, Teenagers, Tender Sex, Tentacles, The Lake Ships Them Okay, Top Thor (Marvel), Yes It's Weird But Roll With It, water tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 08:30:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15263478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkified/pseuds/thorkified
Summary: Thor and Loki spent a week during summer at the same lake every year, ever since they were children. This year, however, which will be the last time for Thor to come along, the two realize that the lake is not as harmless as it seems and that they both want something they had never thought of before.





	One Last Week At The Lake (And Some Fun With Water)

As princes of Asgard, Thor and Loki rarely had time to just enjoy life and have some fun. There were always duties waiting for them, even from a young age, so the one week the brothers spent every summer at a lake they had discovered on one of their adventures had always been something they looked forward to. During that week they laughed, they were free and most importantly, they enjoyed their childhood and being together. It was at this lake that Thor taught Loki how to swim and it was at this lake that they spent the best days of their life. And now they had come here for the last time for a long, long while…

Thor just turned eighteen and will be a warrior soon. Of course Loki is proud, but he knows that this means he will have no time for these trips anymore. He’s only sixteen himself, so still a few years away from being as occupied as his brother, which means he will spend way less time with him in the future. That’s partially why Loki was so excited to spend one last week together, here, where they always had so much fun. For one week he wants to forget that things are about to change so much.

They have set up their campsite near the lake - there is not much they need, they can hunt for food and the weather will stay good - and Loki already strips out of his clothes to take a long anticipated jump into the cold and crystal clear water.

“Come on, you turtle!” Loki laughs, throwing his shirt at his brother and gets out of his boots. “What is taking you so long?”

“Always a little brat, aren’t you?” Thor huffs and shakes his head. 

“As if you wouldn’t love it,” Loki answers, winking. 

His brother has no shame, Thor doesn’t think Loki even knows what that word means, and blatantly gets out of his pants and undergarments before grinning at him. Without another word, Loki runs off and takes a huge leap into the lake - water splashing everywhere and his happy and excited laugh filling the air. Thor cannot help but smile when he continues to get out of his clothes too. Loki has always been so happy and himself here, he’s sad those days will be over way too soon for both of them.

When Thor has put his clothes down and turns around, Loki is already swimming in the lake. He’s like a fish in water, every single time. Thor slowly walks over to the lake and Loki spots him, waving his hand and shouting at him to come in. With an amused laugh, Thor’s smile brightens and that’s when things escalade.

Loki still waves at his brother from the middle of the lake - one second he’s smiling and laughing and the next he suddenly yelps in surprise and is dragged under water. Thor blinks confused, staring at the spot Loki had disappeared at. A few seconds later Loki nearly jumps out of the water again, gasping for air and Thor knows something is very, very wrong. 

Loki lets out a gargling scream, desperate and scared and Thor’s heart stops beating for a second. Thor tumbles towards the lake, determined to save Loki from whatever is trying to pull him back down into the water. He almost makes it to the shore of the lake, but when the first of those  _ things  _ wraps around his brother’s throat, he stops dead in his tracks, frozen and completely unable to more.

More and more of them emerge from the water, holding Loki up and wrapping around him and the sheer horror in his eyes as they widen speaks volumes about how terrified he is. He looks over at his brother - begging, pleading for help without any words - but Thor looks just as frightened as he feels and doesn’t move at all.

Loki is unable to fight those tentacle like things - they are too strong, too many and no matter how much he struggles and tries to shake them off, they only wrap around his body tighter. They are not solid, not really, they feel like the water only colder, but Loki has no time to think about what they are or where they come from. Without a warning, one of them wraps around his cock and he gasps in fear and surprise.

Loki can't help but struggle more at this intimate and frightening touch. He tries to grab whatever holds him, but his fingers go right through it and he cries out in frustration. This can't be happening, please. Not here, not like this, not in front of his own brother! Loki's eyes tear up and he turns his head, the shame written all over his face when he looks at Thor.

"I'm sorry..."

Loki's voice is gone, his lips move in silence even though he knows from this distance Thor can't see them. Now he can feel the tentacles press against his skin even harder, one pushing between his cheeks and the one around his cock moving in the most strange and unnatural way. His face feels hot, everything does, and the thought of Thor watching everything makes him feel so awfully embarrassed.

A gasp escapes Loki's lips when the cold tentacle between his cheeks suddenly pushes into him. Tears start rolling down his cheeks as he's split open, unable to fight what is happening to him. It doesn't hurt, not really at least, but it's so utterly humiliating Loki can't hold back his tears.

The pressure against his cock gets worse and he clenches his jaw, trying to not make a sound. He still can't prevent a whimper because even though he wants this to stop and feels exposed and disgusted, whatever those things are doing to him creates a heat in his loins he can't stop. His cock is rock hard from this and he hates it so much.

Thor is completely mortified and paralyzed. He has never seen anything like this before. What holds Loki up just above the surface is coming directly out of the water and he can just see through it, as if it’s made of just that: water. And yet, those water tentacles are strong enough to keep his brother up, to squeeze him and press against him with with force.

When Loki gasps and suddenly even whimpers, Thor's eyes widen in surprise. He doesn't know why or how, but it becomes clear so fast that those sounds Loki makes don't come from pain. He's flushing and crying and grits his teeth, but somehow Thor knows it's because he fights against the fact he starts to enjoy what is happening.

And Loki does, oh God he does! He hates it and wants to die from embarrassment, but the pleasure he starts to feel is undeniable and it's only getting worse. The thing that's now wiggling and thrusting into him feels so disgustingly good, it's making him mad.

One after the other, ever part of Loki stops fighting. He can't escape, it's clear as day, and defeat seems like an option worth going for. Loki rolls his head to the side, eyes glossy from the pleasure he feels and his cock leaking precum from this incredible stimulation, and he just looks at Thor. At his brother, who dropped down onto his knees and watches him. At his brother, who is the last one in the world he wants to witness this. And Loki hates how much he loves it.

It's a sick pleasure he feels, but it's so utterly satisfying to resist anymore. When Loki cums, he keeps his eyes on Thor for the whole time, moaning out his delight without holding back. He sees the blush on his brother's face, sees how his mouth opens and by the Norns, he enjoys it so much.

Thor doesn’t want to stare, doesn't want to be aroused by what he sees, but it's like he's got nothing to say on this. And Loki looks absolutely intense and gorgeous like this. It's so wrong, he knows it is, but he has never seen anything that turned him on more. At one point his knees had just given in and now he sits there, rock hard and watching Loki with a sick and twisted pleasure.

Loki's face is nothing but beauty when he cums, his back arching and it looks like it will go on forever and ever. Loki just keeps cumming, the water tentacles wrapping tighter around him - squeezing his stomach and caressing and sucking on his thighs and chest - and even now Thor can only stare and stare and hope it won't stop.

Loki thought this would be it, that he would be free from this, but it seems those tentacles are encouraged by his orgasm and double their effort. There are even more coming now and Loki gasps in exhaustion and trembles. They wrap around his throat tighter, making it harder to breathe and nearly impossible to move at all anymore. He still feels so unbelievably full and they just keep going as his body becomes weaker every minute.

“Brother…” Loki whispers shakily, finally not even having the strength anymore to keep his eyes open. He’s reduced to nothing more than a ragdoll, a thing to be used and even though he’s exhausted and messed up, it still feels so good, it still feels so absolute and so incredibly good. A second orgasm builds up in him and he can do nothing to prevent it, he only moans deep and long as he’s filled with a delicious cold. It’s everywhere and it’s so overwhelming he doesn’t even want it to stop anymore.

Thor can't hear Loki, of course he can’t, but he has seen him say this one word a million and one times, he will always hear it even if he can barely make out the movement of Loki's lips. There's a new shudder going through his brother and Thor's hands clench to fists. He wants to stop this madness and wants it to continue, both at the same time and both so much that he's rendered completely useless. 

Suddenly, Thor’s eyes widen when he sees his brother shake more violently than before as one of the tentacles pushes into his open mouth. Loki rips his eyes open, but there is no sound apart from a horrible gargling that makes an icy shiver run down Thor’s spine. Loki’s head falls back, his body goes limp and then stops moving altogether, still being penetrated and used and violated like a lifeless doll. This, finally, breaks Thor out of his paralysis.

Thor crawls the last feet towards the lake on all fours, not even bothering to stand up and slides into the water. He can barely move forward in the freezing cold surrounding him, but he keeps moving; eyes only focused on his still lifeless looking brother. The fear in his heart grows bigger and bigger the closer he comes - Loki is anything but conscious and those things just keep going, apart from the one that retreated from his throat and disappeared into the water. It makes him furious and so absolutely terrified he wants to scream.

When Thor is finally close enough to reach out with his hand a shimmer of hope returns to him - he will grab Loki and pull him out, out of the water where he will be safe. Then one of the tentacles wraps around his arms and his hope is shattered brutally. Within seconds they are everywhere, preventing Thor from moving even an inch anymore and he lets out a guttural and furious scream as he tries to free himself. It’s of absolutely no use.

Thor looks over at Loki, without knowing why hoping that those things let go of his brother in order to hold him instead, but they are still there, still hold Loki up and use him like before. He grits his teeth when one of the tentacles wraps around his cock and finishes what watching Loki get fucked by them has started. Thor doesn’t look away from his brother when he cums, his eyes glued to the beautiful sight he gives even like this. He should hate himself for this, but all thoughts about hate are gone when he looks at Loki.

When the tentacles push into him, Thor can only let out a small gasp at the unfamiliar penetration before they start moving with deep and hard thrusts and his head falls back. He doesn’t know if Loki felt like this when it happened to him, but if he felt only half as good the pleasure filled moans that had come from him were justified. It feels so completely wrong and disgusting, but Thor is still rock hard and leaks as his prostate is fucked over and over and it’s impossible to keep quiet, to not moan and pant at just how incredibly good it is.

“Brother?” Loki’s weak and trembling voice suddenly rips Thor out of his intoxicating state. He looks over at him, now his own face painted with shame and their eyes meet without any words for a moment. The tentacles slowly lower Loki back into the water, where Thor is too, but they don’t disappear.

Loki looks so weak and exhausted, but there is something else in his eyes and Thor knows right away that it’s the same blissful lust he feels himself. His lips are slightly parted and his breath goes fast, the faintest smile hinted on his face. Thor doesn’t know if it’s the way he is being forced into arousal right now or not, but he wonders how it would feel to kiss his brother, to feel those lips that were capable of such beautiful noises on his own.

“I hate it,” Loki whispers before his voice is cut off by an intense shudder that he jerks his head around. “Fuck, but it feels good…”

“Look at me, Loki,” Thor breathes as the tentacles inside him and around his cock bring him close to another orgasm. It takes his brother a moment to regain control, but when he finally finds Thor’s eyes again his are glossy and dreamy.

“It feels so good, brother, I’m sorry…”

Thor can’t reply, he is overwhelmed too much when he cums again, reducing to grunting like an animal with no sense of self control and shame. Loki is right, my the Norns, he is so right. It feels good, way too good for something so disgusting and filthy, but it’s the truth. 

Suddenly, Thor feels the tentacles shift and move and forces himself to look back at Loki. His brother experiences the same, now he’s much closer than before and when Thor stretches his fingers again they brush over Loki’s skin, making the corners of his lips jerk. The tentacles are bringing them together and there is only a small part in Thor that wants to protest - the other wants Loki close, wants to touch him and hold him in ways he never thought about before. 

When Loki’s chest is pressed against Thor’s, Thor holds his breath for a moment and waits for what else is going to happen. Apart from the tentacle around his cock disappearing, however, they just stay like this and he instinctively wraps one of his arms around Loki’s waist. There is no resistance from neither Loki, nor the tentacles.

“I want to kiss you, brother,” Thor whispers, leaning forward so their lips almost brush together. Loki takes a sharp breath, his chest heaving slowly. “May I?”

It takes Loki an awfully torturous moment before he answers, a hushed whisper that makes Thor’s loins flare up. “Do it.”

Thor closes the distance between them and when he feels Loki’s cold and soft lips against his own, everything else suddenly loses its intensity. He has never felt anything this perfect and wonderful, never had anything take over his mind as fast and brutal as this. Loki doesn’t hold back for even a second, his body immediately melting against Thor’s and savoring their kiss and encouraging Thor to keep going by flicking his tongue over his brother’s bottom lip. Thor takes the invitation eagerly, parting Loki’s lips and ravishing his mouth almost possessively.

The tentacles now wrap around them both, holding them together. They retreat from Loki too, at which he lets out a quiet whimper against Thor’s mouth. Thor wraps his arms around him tighter, the tentacles brushing against their skin and caressing them both now, instead of penetrating, and in a way, Thor has to admit it feels kind of nice. Loki seems to think so too because he stopped shaking. His hands still tremble when they reach for Thor, but it’s different somehow. Less… forced. Less frightened.

“Loki…” Thor whispers when he finally pulls away for air, looking into his brother’s gorgeously wet, emerald eyes. The tentacles still move everywhere around their bodies, sucking their skin, wrapping around their thighs and for a moment, both brothers just look at each other.

“Do you hate me?” Loki eventually asks, taking Thor by surprise.

“Why would I ever hate you?” he wants to know and Loki smiles sadly.

“Because I enjoyed this,” Loki murmurs and leans forward, sealing Thor’s lips with his again in a hot and needy kiss. “And they showed me something I would enjoy even more.”

“What…” Thor breathes, his mind a mixture of guilt, arousal and sheer confusion. 

Before Loki can answer, the tentacles wrap tighter around Thor and suddenly Loki’s legs wrap around his waist as the water carries them easily, his ass pressing tight against the hard and sensitive tip of Thor’s cock and making him hiss. He looks at Loki with so many unspoken questions, but his brother’s eyes are filled with nothing but lust and desire and when Loki kisses him again, Thor is unable to stop anything from happening anymore.

Thor’s cock easily slides into Loki’s welcoming heat and he moans into their kiss, the blunt and brutal intensity of feeling his brother like this completely taking over his entire existence. The tentacles guide them, but even though they can both feel them it’s like they aren’t even there at the same time. Thor’s fingers dig deep into Loki’s skin, holding him so tight he might just break him in half the next second, but Loki doesn’t mind.

This is so wrong on so many levels, Thor can’t form a coherent thought to fathom what is happening right now. All he knows is that Loki feels perfect, so absolutely perfect and hot and wet, and there is no way he wants to stop or to pull out anymore. When Loki throws his head back and lets out a moan so lustful and mindblowing, Thor can’t stop his hips from thrusting up, from drilling into this perfection that seems to suck him in with sheer desperation.

“Fuck, yes!” Loki cries out, his fingernails leaving deep red markings on Thor’s shoulders and arching his back. “Fuck me, Norns, please fuck me!”

If there had been any doubt in Thor about this situation, Loki’s words make it disappear without any effort. He wants to feel his brother like this, wants to fuck him senseless and see him cum on his cock like nothing ever before. It’s like Valhalla when he begins thrusting into Loki, when he feels his walls clench around him and uses their perfect angle to shove his cock balls deep into the perfection his brother is.

“Fuck, Loki,” Thor growls and buries his head into the crook of his brother’s neck, biting down so hard he draws a cry from him. “You feel so good, so fucking good…”

“Harder, brother,” Loki moans and Thor feels his vocal cords against his lips, sweet vibrations that feel like ambrosia itself. He kisses along Loki’s throat, pressing one rough kiss in particular on his adam’s apple that makes Loki shudder in delight and arousal.

“Say you’re mine, brother,” Thor groans, fastening his pace even more and his hands holding onto Loki’s slender and utterly perfect hips to keep him just where he is. “Say it!”

And Loki does. He cries it out when he cums with Thor’s cock deep inside and it sends his brother over the edge, spilling his hot seed into him with a low and utterly hot growl.

“I’m yours! Yours, brother, yours!”

Thor’s vision blurs when he cums, his hands holding Loki as tight as never before and he searches for his brother’s lips as soon as his voice fades in a desperate need to feel him even closer, even harder. He doesn’t stop fucking Loki, slowly thrusting into his slick perfection that is everything he never knew he wanted and needed, savoring his mouth like a drowning man gasping for air.

They both didn’t realize the tentacles were long gone, that their last act of passion was only theirs in every way. Loki holds onto Thor just as much as his brother does, his eyes closed and just allowing this wonderful moment to last for as long as possible. He is close to tears again, but this time they root in this wholesome happiness and bliss that won’t fade away and he begs that it never will because Thor holding him like this is the best thing in the world.

Much later, when they made it back to the shore and lay in the grass, looking at each other, Loki feels like he has been given the greatest gift of his life. He reaches out with his hand, gently resting it on his brother’s cheek and smiles contently.

“I wish we could stay here forever, brother,” he sighs, making Thor smile in return.

“We have a whole week alone,” Thor says, leaning forward and pressing the most tender kiss on his brother’s lips. “We can do whatever we wish for.”

Loki smiles, his chest fuzzy and warm and the wonderful memory of Thor inside him coming back. Oh yes, he wants it again. He wants it again and again and again, until he is unable to walk and until he passes out from the sheer happiness and pleasure. It’s not just because of those weird water tentacles that he wants this, he now realizes. They just woke up something deep inside him that he never dared to admit to himself and in a way, he is almost thankful for the violent and brutal encounter that led them here. Something that Loki would have never dared to admit without this forceful push.

“Let’s make this the best week out here,” Loki chuckles, cradling Thor’s face.

“The best and the most memorable of our lives,” his brother promises, drowning Loki in another kiss that makes his head spin. 

Loki wraps his arms around Thor’s neck, closing his eyes. Even if it’s just one week, he wants to imagine things will never be any different again. As long as Thor is with him like this, the world and every last one of their responsibilities don’t seem to matter anymore. As long as Thor is with him, nothing else matters.


End file.
